Settlements of Middle Earth
This thread will basically just tell you all settlements there will be in the mod (or at least most of them). MAP EXPLANATION: Red=Town Brown/dark red= Castle Purple= village 'Settlements of Gondor' Towns: Minas Tirith West Osgiliath Pelargir Dol Amroth Linhir Castles: Calenhad Cair Andros Minas Arnach Tarnost Calembel Rendûl Lond Galen Edhellond Annúlond Gobel Tolfalas Villages: Harlond Eilenach Henneth Annûn Tharagondost Min-rimmon Spathlin Bar Elena Minas Arthor Imloth Melui Minas Imduin Echorost Iaurost Arnbâd Minas Brethil Ethring Glanhir Ossarnen Lanrain Lorilad Sarlond Fanuilond Methrast Endil Rondalph Serelond Earost Map https://imageshack.com/a/img43/8816/i6r.gif 'Settlements of Rohan' Towns: Edoras Aldburg Foldburg Woldburg Castles: Tirith Anduin Derwath (Taken by Isengard) Onodrith Gineard (Taken by Isengard) Helm's Deep Grimslade Dunlostir Villages: Dunharrow Gyrd (Taken by isengard) Ousden (Taken by isengard) Bebeodan (Taken by isengard) Thrihyrne (Taken by isengard) Valmund (Taken by isengard) Fords of Isen Westhorpe Gleothain Eorlsmead Thorndon Aglarond Bregdan Arthrod Onodló Gyrthlund Eadgard Wynnburg Map: https://imageshack.com/a/img716/3437/unu.gif ''' Settlements of Mordor' 'Towns:' Barad-dûr Minas Morgul East Osgiliath Urlutsu Nurn 'Castles:' The Black Gate Carach Angren Cirith Ungol Durthang Beregost Ostigurth Nargroth Sturlurtsa Nurn 'Villages:' Dúadun Nurumurl Thaurband Haudh-i-naug Rul Barad-wath Minas Dûrlith Dûrgurth Morgai Gelebrin Ruins of Tirith Nindor Delûgurth Guruth Gordûl Môrgurth Dûgôr Tumlithui Gôrlith Môrsarch Umbauglir Yrchost Gûl-nórui '''Map:' https://imageshack.com/a/img22/4092/5amv.gif *blue is villages orginally no name, but i made some up (last 11 villages on the list) Settlements of Harad Towns: Umbar Gobel Mirlond Amrûn Gobel Ancalimon Castles: Erädas Ardûmir Amon Eithel Tir Ethraid Porosîr Minas Aludor Korondaj Korb Chelkar Ramlond Villages: Haudh in Gwanür Hyarpendë Bar Morvegil Bar Nepos Barad Laer Barad Harn Methir Kas Shafra Imlad Carnen Has Adri Has Yayb Tharven Ausk Harmaka Oud Ilaz Gizar Feah Trihja Pek An Karagmir Eithel Angir Caldûr Pellardur Barazhôn Maps https://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/283x385q90/850/lvjf.png https://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/524x385q90/38/omfi.png 'Settlements of Isengard' Towns: Isengard Castles: Dun Caladach Dun Arilithach Gineard (Originally owned by Rohan) Derwath (Orginally owned by Rohan) Villages: Ruins of Galengondost Dol Baran Thrumrogg Dun Gyroth Dun Daighhen ialso villages under the protection of Gineard & Derwath:/i Ousden Gyrd Bebeodan Thrihyrne Valmund *see map below* 'Settlements of Dunland' Towns: Dun Larach Castles: Dun Drust Cillien Dun Talorgan Villages: Dun Tang Dun Morbet Dun Udrost Dun Wredech Dun Fidach Troib na Bhainnan Cnoch Belen Map: https://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/425x385q90/32/3oto.png *dark grey= Isengard castle light grey= Isengard village 'Settlements of Rhûn' Towns: Mistrand Szrel-Kain Ilanin Castles: Rhunost Kugavod Mattaram Uldonavan Tirith Thoron Rhûnca Sadvar Villages: Brimolc Forodim Kelepar Dilgûl Lest Burh Ermanarikis Skarakikot Astrel Khurvasagh Fokerdo Riavod Pardfan Kalperia Alrith Deneral Kardavan Burh Marhlinge Othlebed Burh Alge Burh Widu Burh Sauthis Burh Waldmarhis Bar Lithryn Map: https://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/653x385q90/577/cln7.png 'Settlements of Lothlorien' Towns: Caras Galadhon Castles: Cerin Amroth Villages: Amon Gastal Iant Lotharn Amrún Ephel Haradhren Ephel Annui Thoren Map: https://24.media.tumblr.com/9b7fe934960f242c353bd14346fe92b8/tumblr_n31mp7JvYj1twfhtqo1_500.png *note* Iach should have been; Iant 'Settlements of the High Elves' Towns: Grey Havens (Mithlond) Forlond Harlond Rivendell (Imladris) Castles: Mindolhendi Mirimar Olormindon Caras Lindal Lildamar Lond Thalós Villages: Iant Methed Fords of Bruinen Lunelaith Caras Celairnen Emyn Beraid Lond Telerion Anhamar Estamar Estomar Londalos Mirolos Annost Barad Annûn Iovithil Anarmeth Forast Harast Edenathrad Rhómros Yegromando Lairiamar Meneithel Rast Dior Llyn Llw Map: https://24.media.tumblr.com/9212e5e2ec981635478318a0e1f2ec13/tumblr_n31mp7JvYj1twfhtqo4_1280.png *note* Anhemar should be Anhamar. Yaunamondo should be Yegromando (they were spelled wrong the first time because it was based on the blurry MERP map). 'Settlements of the Dwarves' Towns: Erebor Azanulimbar-dûm Castles: Thorin's Halls Villages: Kibil Dûm Nan-i-naugrim Erebor Watchtower Withered Heath Cirith Auris Eastern iron mine Western iron mine Cirith Engrin Map: https://31.media.tumblr.com/57833c3134ccdc44f0fc9817519e2785/tumblr_n31nsdpVnH1twfhtqo1_1280.png *Note* i know there is very very few locations, but the dwarves are weak and they have very little left. also they don't really make villages, just huge settlements in the mountains '*Settlements for Rebels* (only suggestions)' Towns: Tharbad Lond Daer Moria Ruins of Belegost Carn Dûm Fornost Erain Annúminas Cameth Brin Lond Angren Mount Gram Castles: Cirith Iaur Entmoot Artgualchar Annon Baran Balost Argond Minas Girithlin Delbarad Woodmen village Framsburg Litash Athilin The Barrow-downs Bareketta Enerond Pitkäranta Ost-in-Edhil Villages: Angrast Balorn Cirith Nimrais Treebeard's hill Durin's Tower Mirrormere Barnas Rhosgobel Beorn's House The Carrock Stone Maethelburg Wrakyaburg Trollshaws Nothva Rhaglaw Morva Tarth Eldanar Shedûn Morkai Angsûl Parth Gurthil Cargash Lossoth camp Mulken Rildolach Bar-i-Dongoroth Maenthiros Maegoth Rood Anglor Gaenderch Nothros Andrath Denerond Aspar Thalion Allimir Thaendor Cor Wilishar Cithrenor Herwen Nidada Undrond Creb Durga Bregnas Nansret Cairg Faergus Barad Eden Linnuis Nadior Talsir Cirith Caradhras Gebir Luin Tumnogoth Iaur Map: http://i.imgur.com/aLC6HTe.png *note* Barketta should be Bareketta 'Settlements of The Shire & Breeland' Towns: Bree Michel Delving Castles: Hobbiton Tuckborough Bucklebury Oatbarton Villages: Archet Staddle Combe Dwaling Scary Nobottle Greenholm Long Cleeve Budgeford Sackville Bywater Longbottom Pincup Stock Frogmorton Tighfield Starfield Crickhollow Map: http://i.imgur.com/5fCL1sy.png 'Settlements of the Orcs of the Misty Mountains' Towns: Gundabad Goblin-town Castles: Dain's Halls Villages: Den Lóke Ûgûlai Cirith Himninond Cirith Mithlin Uthrael Beoac Tirin Amon Thyryn Doncirith Map: http://i.imgur.com/KDygnOm.png 'Settlements of Dale' Towns: Dale Castles: Esgaroth (Lake-town) Villages: Londaroth Iach Celduin Withibord Grasgard Burh Kaupis Map: http://i.imgur.com/tSfPKnR.png Category:Towns Category:Castles Category:Villages